kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 68
General is the 68th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Heki and his unit are now headed to Duke Hyou army in order to assist them. He wants to show Ou Ki that war doesn't only resolve around its generals. Ou Ki states that Heki came to the wrong conclusion. Ou Ki asks Shin why Duke Hyou continued to send his soldiers out in reckless engagements up until now. It is precisely because of the changes wrought by those reckless engagements that Go Kei has decided to descent his hill where he held the advantage to stand right before us. To Duke Hyou those seemingly pointless soldiers deaths from earlier are actually honorable sacrifices for the sake of victory. Shin remembers those words from his commander Baku Koshin. These sacrifices where ordered by none other than Duke Hyou himself. In other words a war depends on its generals. Right now everything that has happened up until now, and everything that is still happening was brought about by the Commander in Chief of both states for the sake of victory. Shin dreams about being a Great General sins he met Hyou, but never actually known what being a general meant. Shin then suddenly realizes that he is bin talking to a general for quite some time now. He then asks Ou Ki for a horse. Ou Ki asks him if he is planning in joining them as well. To have the opportunity to speak with Ou Ki is quite rare. However Shin tells him there is a Great General in front of him, i can't just sit here. The remnants of Baku Koshin unit are surprised to see Shin headed to the battlefield again. Tou asks Ou Ki if he is taking a liking in Shin. Ou Ki states that is not the case. Since blockheads like him tend to simply end up dying an early death. The veteran Infantry of Go Kei are being attacked by Duke Hyou army. However they can't stop Duke Hyou charge and Go Kei is being notified that his best men are falling one by one. However Go Kei states that if you wish to kill a rampaging bull, you can't immediately aim for his head. Tou sees that Wei is changer their formations again, but the formation is different of what he expected. He thought that they would strengthened their guard in the front, but they cleared the area to the right and the left of Duke Hyou. Ou Ki states that taking Go Kei head won't be an easy task. Also he states if they van slay Duke Hyou the war would be over, but they can't slay that one man. To stand before Duke Hyou is standing before his entire army. It is to be assaulted by the entire army's fighting spirit. The spirit that is worked up to the very limit and concentrate into a single mass and overwhelm the enemy. To be faced with this spirit, the enemy soldiers become so terrified they can't even move. The soldiers that follow behind in the wake of their General are the biggest factor in that strength. Go Kei noticed this as well. So he split his troops to the sides instead. He is targeting Duke Hyou men. Ou Ki states at this rate you will be completely alone. Shou Kaku tells Heki there is no way this is going to work. the Cavalry unit doesn't even number in the hundred. Heki asks Shou Kaku to trust him. Duke Hyou notices Heki and Shou Kaku charge. An enemy Wei commander stands in Heki way, but Shin slays him before he could do something. Shin tells Heki that the horse he borrowed from Ou Ki is fast. Shin joins Heki unit in this attack. Characters *Shin *Baku Koshin mentioned *Go Kei *Heki *Ou Ki *Duke Hyou *Tou *Bi Hei *Shou Kaku Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Ou Ki explains to Shin what it means to be a General. *Shin asks Ou Ki for a horse. *Duke Hyou is attacking the veteran Infantry of Go Kei. *Go Kei is being notified that his best men are falling one by one. *Go Kei is targeting Duke Hyou men. *Heki and Shou Kaku Cavalry number not even in the hundred. *Duke Hyou notices Heki and Shou Kaku charge. *Shin slayed an enemy commander. *Ou Ki gave Shin a fast horse. *Shin joins Heki unit in this attack. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga